Welcome Home
by Jo31891
Summary: All Seto wanted to do was go home and enjoy an evening with his family. But with every force working against him, will the CEO be able to make it before the clock strikes twelve and his pup’s heart shatters like glass? SetoxJou; Yaoi


**Welcome Home**

_**7:00 PM**_

Seto grunted, blue eyes lingering on the three digits and two letters printed in the bottom corner of the computer screen. His fingers didn't falter in their task and as he focused harder on the document, the heavy feeling inside his chest fading by a measurable amount. He just had to finish this last page then his secretary could take care of the rest. Words flowed into his ears effortlessly and his fingers punched the proper keys. He was half-way through the page.

His mind began to wander.

If it was seven, most of his staff would have retired for the evening. His head of staff might still be there, double checking anything and filling in the daily log book for Seto to look over and confirm. That meant the cook and the maids were gone too. So the house would be pretty empty.

If it was seven, Mokuba should be finishing his homework. He got home at six after club activities but it didn't take him long to do the worksheets. And anything he didn't understand could wait until Seto got home. In half an hour the young teenager would clean off his desk and go to the game room on the first floor. He would then wait for dinner.

If it was seven, Katsuya would be getting home from work. He would kick off his shoes at the entry and tuck them away in the closet nearby. He'd check on Mokuba, dropping his jacket and bag off in the bedroom on his way. Then he'd ask what the boy wanted for dinner. From there, the blonde would go to the kitchen and prepare a meal for three.

If it was seven and Seto left within half an hour, he would arrive to the smell of white rice and maybe _tonkatsu_ or _oden_. He would abandon his things in the entry and go straight to the kitchen. Maybe Mokuba would be there, helping chop vegetables or making _onigiri_ from the rice of that afternoon. He would be greeted by his little brother's enthusiastic chatter and a brilliantly happy smile from the blonde. He'd hug them both and listen to Mokuba's day while helping with what he could.

If it were seven, Seto could make it home for dinner. He hadn't made it for four days now.

The corner of his lips twitched as he began the final sentence of the document. Just as his finger punched the period key, everything went black.

Startled, the brunette looked up from his blank computer screen. His office was thrown into darkness, the orange light of the sun falling low on the floor through the windows. He removed his glasses and waited in silence. The back-up generators would kick on soon and he would get a report on what had malfunctioned.

In seconds the lights were on once more and he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he called.

His secretary, Nariko, opened the door and stepped in.

"Sir, Laboratory three has reported serious malfunctions to one of the holographic mechanisms. No one's certain what happened and they require your presence."

Seven o'clock.

Katsuya and Mokuba would be making dinner.

Seto would not be joining them tonight.

* * *

_**8:00 PM**_

Two men injured, one sent to the hospital and five men fired. Imbeciles.

Seto pulled back his sleeve and glared down at the watch latched there. Eight o'clock. That had taken less time than he thought. That heavy weight had increased in his chest when the power had gone out. He hadn't even checked his computer yet. He practically punched the button on the elevator. He watched the numbers slowly increase as he leaned back against the wall.

If it was eight, dinner was over and dishes had been done. The kitchen table and counter would have been cleared and cleaned, leaving little for the cook to deal with in the morning.

If it was eight, Mokuba would be in the game room. For the first half hour he would play intensely, shouting and jumping and biting his lower lip in concentration. The second half, he would start to lose and worry his lip harder. His focus would be weak and his eyes would start to drift to the clock the closer to nine it got.

If it was eight, Katsuya would be doing his homework. He would be stowed up in the library, sitting on the floor between a pair of random shelves. He liked the close spaces and the homey feel of the room as well as the smell of the ink and leather. He would pour over his textbooks and papers and nibble at his pen. He would growl and curse under his breath when he didn't understand and when it finally clicked he would cry out in triumph. But in the end there would be something too hard and loneliness would fill those amber eyes.

If it was eight, Seto wanted to be home. He wanted to take his little brother to his room and finish those math problems and finished those chemistry configurations. He wanted to gather up those textbooks and notes and take them to a table. He wanted to explain every problem, every misunderstanding until those amber eyes lit with unimaginable joy.

If it was eight, he wanted to be there for the two students. He hadn't made it for four days now.

When he entered, Nariko was on his computer. She looked up with sharp hazel eyes. She knew her boundaries. Something like this after a serious problem was not uncommon.

Hope lifted inside him and apparently she could see it in his eyes. Her own eyelashes slid closed and she shook her head. The hope was smothered and the heaviness in his chest grew. He rounded the desk as she rose from her perch in his chair. She stepped aside and allowed him to slide in, narrow blue eyes quickly scanned the open document.

Half the contract was gone.

Eight o'clock.

Mokuba would be playing video games.

Katsuya would be struggling with homework.

Seto would not be there to help them tonight.

* * *

_**9:00 PM**_

Seto gritted his teeth, resisting a sigh as he saved the finished document to multiple sources, including his second hard drive, flash drive and transferring it to his secretary's hard drive. He was not taking his chances this time. He went against his routine, shutting down his office computer without checking his e-mail or the schedule for tomorrow. He refused to think about work anymore. He wanted to get his things, get one of his cars and get home.

Home.

Seto glanced down at his watch again.

If it was nine, the house would be quiet now. All his employees would be settling in their homes and apartments with their families or their cats. The daily log book would be waiting on his desk in his private study. He had no intention of looking at it tonight.

If it was nine, Mokuba might still be playing video games. By now he's probably losing a majority of the rounds and ready to give up. If that was the case – most likely – he would head to the family floor. He would take his favorite fleece blanket from the back of the couch and curl up in it on said couch. He would then watch TV, watching the windows for headlights. By nine fifty the room lights would be out, the TV on but his attention solely on the windows.

If it was nine, Katsuya would still be in the library, still studying and still trying to make sense of something entirely beyond him. Maybe a half hour or more later he would settle for trying to read the textbooks. By nine fifty, he would abandon it all entirely and join Mokuba in the family room to watch the windows.

If it was nine, Seto would to be mowed over by his little brother as soon as he stepped through the door. He would pat the boy's raven head and say "I'm home." He would look up when the blond appeared, leaning one hip on the frame of the doorway and watch the brothers with a happy smile. He would go and hug the man, making the sad lonely look in those amber eyes disappear.

If it was nine, Seto wanted to come home to his family. He hadn't made it in four days.

Seto snapped his briefcase closed when he heard a knock on his door. Dread suddenly filled the hole in his chest, replacing the lightness that had just formed seconds ago. Nariko stepped into the door, a torn look on her face.

"Kawabara-sama has been in an accident. He's at the hospital but they're saying there's little hope."

Seto's heart sank into his gut.

Kawabara-san was the head of a company directly linked with Kaiba Corp. He was a good man, one who had been beside Seto in everything. He had supported him, fought for him and comforted him when there was no one else. Kawabara-san was nothing like a father to Seto. No. Kawabara-san was his mentor.

Seto lowered the case to his desk once more.

Nariko bowed her head as her employer reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

Nine o'clock.

Katsuya and Mokuba would be sitting in a dark family room watching the windows.

Seto would not be there to meet them tonight.

* * *

_**10:00 PM**_

Seto cupped his hands under the stream of water. Before it flowed over the walls of his thumbs, he threw it up and onto his face. It splashed into his hair and onto the collar of his white shirt. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry. He ran a hand through the dark hair as he tossed the towel aside. He glared at his reflection. His jaw was clenched, and shadows had settled over his eyes. He had left his jacket and briefcase with Kawabara-dono.

He checked the time on his watch. He felt longing fill him, adding to the heavy pain in his chest. His heart was still submerged in his stomach. He wanted to be here, wanted to support his associate's family in their time of need like he had supported Seto. He wanted Kawabara-dono to know he was there for her and willing to do everything to make sure she and her children were taken care of. He wanted to be her comfort when there was no one else.

But he wanted to be home. He wanted the comfort of his family. The comfort of his only one.

Ten o'clock.

If it was ten, darkness had settled on the house. The lights had been turned out and all unoccupied rooms had been closed for the night. The only light would be late of the landing and hallway lights as well as the foyer. The porch light would be on and the security system would be fully activated.

If it was ten, Mokuba would be taking his bath. He would wash his hair for half an hour under the shower. Once with heavy-duty shampoo, twice with moisturizing shampoo and once with conditioner. Then he would take his favorite body soap and scrub himself head to toe. After he rinsed off he would soak in the bathtub until eleven.

If it was ten, Katsuya would still be in the family room. He would still be watching the windows, the TV on.

If it was ten, Seto wanted to be at the hospital. But Seto wanted to be home. He wanted to curl up on the couch in the dark and wrap his body around the blond and make him feel safe and wanted. He wanted to feel the warmth of the boy and listen to his heart beat. He wanted to play with those calloused fingers and trace the scarres lining those palms and wrists. He wanted to inhale the scent of miso and honey that always clung to the boy's hair.

If it was ten, Seto wanted to snuggle with Katsuya in the dark. He hadn't made it for four nights now.

With a heavy heart and tight muscles, Seto left the restroom and made his way back to the small room they had placed Kawabara-dono and her family in. When he entered, the woman was being embraced by her eldest son. He was a little older than Seto and a law student. The eldest daughter was standing at the window, staring out into the night. She had been the epitome of diplomatic poise all evening. She hadn't shed a tear, hadn't fallen once. Her face was blank and her eyes empty. But he could sense it, the sorrow and pain eating away inside her stomach. He felt it too. The youngest child, a boy, sat curled up in a chair. He wasn't more than fourteen. He glared at everyone, anyone who came near him. He refused to speak now. When Seto had arrived, he had been shouting and cursing at his mother.

Seto had drug the kid into a corner, held him close as he fought and screamed. Seto held firmly until the boy broke down. He sobbed bitterly, tears rolling down his face as he went limp under the man's arm. Seto let him cry until he was sure the boy's pride couldn't take anymore. The CEO let the kid sit and he hadn't moved since.

A few associates or their assistants had visited, giving their regards to Kawabara-dono and her children. One or two had spoken to the doctor but none stayed long.

Kawabara-san was in surgery. There was no telling how long it would take or what the outcome would be. The negative outweighed the positive.

Seto took his post between Kawabara-dono and her daughter, willing to comfort either of them should they reach for him.

Ten o'clock.

Mokuba would be bathing.

Katsuya would still be sitting in the dark, watching the windows.

Seto would not be there to comfort them tonight.

* * *

_**11:00 PM**_

The air grew thick and stale when the doctor entered. He had that look on his face. A look doctors created to appear emotionless and yet clearly reading "I don't want to do this. I don't want to be here." It was that unmistakable face. A face that made a woman break down into tears without a word.

"I'm sorry."

Two words. That was all it took. Kawabara-dono choked on her sobs. Her eldest son reached for her but she refused him. She faced her youngest. The boy broke when he met his mother's teary eyes. He dove into her embrace, crying with her. The law student stood beside them, trying to maintain his composure in support of his family.

Seto's hand settled on Kaoru-san's shoulder. The woman glanced back at him with cold eyes. She did not respond, turning back to the window.

She was shaking.

Seto glanced to the clock mounted on the wall behind the doctor's head.

Eleven o'clock.

If it was eleven, even the hallway lights would be out.

If it was eleven, Mokuba would be in bed. His homework would stay unfinished until morning.

If it was eleven, Katsuya would be in the shower. He would wash his golden hair with shampoo Mokuba made his use. He would wash it twice, slowly so he could relax under the hot water. He would condition his hair and then scrub his tan skin with soap. The cloth would glide over the various scars and marks etched into his skin. Soft mended flesh of white, pink and burgundy, depending on the wound or location. Each mark was cast over quickly, each baring a reminder of a harder time, a painful time. Memories the blonde didn't want to face. Not alone.

If it was eleven, Seto wanted to kiss Mokuba goodnight. He wanted to tuck his baby brother in and whisper gently to him. He wanted to give him happy dreams all night and let him know that he was the safest boy in the world. He wanted to climb into the shower with Katsuya and run his hands along all those scars and marks. He wanted to share those painful memories with the man and give those marks the pride and love they deserved. He wanted to let the blond know he was strong and deserved happiness.

If it was eleven, Seto wanted to relax with them. He hadn't made it in four days.

"Why are you here, Kaiba-san?"

Kaoru-san's voice was like a knife. Cold and hard, like his. She was perfect. She was cold. She glared out the window into the night, her arms folded over his stomach in a dominating but protective manner. She held her body as if to seem poised and in control. But really, she looked like a little girl wanting her father to come hold her.

"Because I want to be."

A lie.

Complete and utter lie.

Eleven o'clock.

Mokuba was going to bed.

Katsuya was remembering alone.

Seto wouldn't be there to love them tonight.

* * *

_**12:00 AM**_

Seto bowed respectfully to Kawabara-dono and her family. Carefully, the law student helped his mother into the back of the car where her youngest waited. Kaoru-san was already in the front, waiting on her brother to get in. The student bowed to Seto with a thank you and the brunette returned it. He watched the man climb into the passenger seat. He stood along the road, watching the red taillights fad into the night.

"Kaiba-sama?" Nariko called from her place by his car. She had said goodbye to the family and had waited patiently by the car.

Seto nodded, turning to follow her. He tossed his jacket and bag into the backseat as she slid in on the other side. Before he even got his door closed, she was on her laptop and working on something.

Seto checked his watch.

Twelve o'clock.

If it was twelve, the house would be silent. The porch light and foyer light would be on.

If it was twelve, Mokuba would be sound asleep.

If it was twelve, Katsuya would be lying in bed. He would stare at the ceiling, thoughts and memories running through his mind. Dark memories and sad emotions would flit across those amber eyes. Eventually, the boy would fall asleep. It would be light and broken as soon as Seto opened the door to the bedroom.

If it was twelve, Seto wanted to-

"I've canceled all your appointments for tomorrow, Kaiba-sama."

"What?" Seto grunted. He hadn't been paying attention.

They were driving back to Kaiba Corp. He hadn't even noticed. Nariko snapped her laptop shut and her eyes firm and strong.

"I've canceled all your appointments for tomorrow." She repeated. "You're taking the day off."

Seto found it impossible to argue. It was rare when Nariko used that look and tone of voice together. She took on that motherly authority that no self-respecting gentleman could ignore. Her eyes burned, daring him to defy her.

"You have more than you need. Drop me off at the office and go home, Kaiba-sama." She ordered.

Seto obeyed. She refused to let him walk her to the door, slamming the door of the car shut in his face. She leaned forward, glaring at him through the window.

"Go home, Kaiba-sama." She ordered again before turning her back on him.

Twelve o'clock.

If he floored it, he'd get home before Katsuya started to cry.

* * *

Seto shuttled into the drive and parked as close to the front as he could. He didn't even bother grabbing his jacket and bag. He'd let his head of staff get it in the morning. He killed the engine and threw open his door. He dashed across the lawn and up the steps to the porch. He shoved his key into the lock and twisted sharply. He shoved the heavy wooden door with his shoulder. Quickly he deactivated the alarm. He ducked inside, closing the door. He was about to tear off his shoes when something flashed in the corner of his eye.

"Seto…"

The voice was like a sigh, a little gasp of air that was nearly inaudible. Like a little bird. But it was no bird.

There he sat in all his golden glory. One hand was curled tightly around one of the posts of the railing. Knees curled up to his chest, he sat on the stairs in the foyer that lead to the next level. He was dressed only in one of Seto's shirts, three buttons done along his chest. The hem of the shirt licked at his lush thigh, revealing scarred tan legs. His golden locks were still wet, clinging to the nap of his neck and his temples. It dipped lower in his eyes than usual and was a richer auburn color. And those amber eyes were filled with lovely crystal tears.

Seto felt a smile form as he relaxed fully.

"I'm home."

The boy sat frozen on the stairs. Seto abandoned the thought of removing his shoes in favor of approaching his golden pup. Katsuya unfurled his legs the closer the brunette got. Soon he was tilting his chin up just to look into those dark blue eyes.

Long white fingers caressed tan skin gently. Those amber eyes fluttered when those fingers brushed at the tears. Slowly, like a child, Katsuya lifted his sleeved arms and opened them to the man. With swift, fluid movements, Seto scooped the boy up. He cradled the boy's bottom with one arm and wrapped the other around his shoulders. Those arms curled around Seto's neck and the boy snuggled into his warm collar. Seto climbed the stairs as he blonde held him tightly.

"Welcome home." Katsuya whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Seto replied, smiling.

Twelve ten.

Not bad for ten miles over the regular speed limit.

_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing._

_Thank you very much for reading and reviewing._

_Betaed by Evangeline Queen. Absolutely wonderful! I'm so grateful!!_

_Happy Birthday Seto!! (Oct. 25, 2009)_

_Note: Please look in my profile for a notice to all my readers regarding a Christmas Series I am attempting for this December. Thank you very much._

_Jo Manta_


End file.
